


PART 2 Of the Aftermath of the Horror Movie Marathon AKA Princey makes Anxiety give him Bedtime Cuddles

by periwren



Series: Sanders sides watch movies [4]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders Youtube, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety can be a jerk sometimes, Anxiety must give those hugs, Bedtime, Both will deny everything, Even under protest, Hugs, Princey needs hugs, Princey's bedroom is awesome, This could be gayer - sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logic needed Patton to cuddle him to sleep after the horror movie marathon.Princey needs Anxiety to do the same. Although should the others ever ask he will deny everything.Anxiety does so under protest because even when Princey is scared and asking a favor he still can be really annoying particularly when you just want to go to sleep.And its not like Anxiety likes sleeping with Princey -  no way.





	PART 2 Of the Aftermath of the Horror Movie Marathon AKA Princey makes Anxiety give him Bedtime Cuddles

He had never felt more comfortable in a bed in his entire life. Why was this bed so perfect? He was usually always just a bit too cold in his bed. This was just right - so warm - it was like getting a hug from Patton. 

And the smell of this bedroom was wonderful. It kept changing too. When he first entered it was the cool scents of a rich pine - it had confused him at first because how could it smell like that when they were still inside. After a few minutes it shifted to the smell of fresh baked bread. When he got into the bed it had changed to cinnamon. Now it was a soothing lavender smell. (This has to be copyright infringement - he definitely has taken this idea from Harry Potter).

The bed itself was so soft but at the same time firm and completely supported his back - he could feel the dull ache from his bad posture leaving him and felt like in the morning he would definitely stand taller.

This bedroom was amazing. Even the darkness and the shadows - they were there but they weren't a constant menacing presence. Is -is this what a person means when they say they can't wait to get to bed?  This is incredible. 

He felt so secure that he was able to relax. 

Out of habit he had shifted so he was facing the door - but the constant fear and need to stay vigilant because something was going to sneak in and attack - it wasn't there. He didn't have the urge to get up and double (triple, quadruple, maybe 8 times) check that he had locked it. And he had gone through the motions of checking under this bed and in the closet (because this one was bigger and defiantly had enough room to have someone hiding in it) and as usual there was nothing there - but in this room he felt confident that nothing would be there for the rest of the night. In fact he decided that he didn't need to check them again and again for monsters. 

Everything was fine, no everything was wonderful! He felt himself relax more almost drifting off to sleep when suddenly there was movement on the other side of the bed behind him. 

Yep it was too good to be true. 

The movement was subtle but a heavy presence had shifted closer to his back. He held his breath but couldn't bring himself to turn around. 

This is why you must always stay vigilant he thought as he tensed anticipating the worst. He waited. A minute went by, nothing. And another minute. Still nothing. 

Okay, he thought, it was nothing, don't over think it - but in that instant there was movement again and again it was getting closer to him. Goddammit. 

He turned his head over to look over his shoulder and snarled to hide his embarrassment,

"Don't you dare try and spoon me!" 

Princey flinched at the harsh tone. 

"Wh-what a preposterous suggestion! As if I would try and spoon you. I-I was simply shifting trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in," spluttered Prince.   

"And that just happened to involve sneaking closer to me?" asked Anxiety sarcastically. 

"No of course not! I am simply accustomed to having the entire bed space to myself and as such used to being able to spread out as much as I wish. And besides I don't need to spoon you, I have Ms FluffyBottom as well as literally over 100 different plush toys that make much more compatible spooning partners than yourself." 

"Well maybe I should just leave and go back to my room then?" 

"No," cried Princey his voice displaying more urgency than he wished. 

Anxiety sighed and rolled onto his back looking up at the glow in the dark stars plastered all over the fanciful sides ceiling. 

"Dammit Princey you can be such a pain sometimes. Especially at the moment, when I am experiencing one of the few times where I actually want to go to sleep. First you wouldn't stop pestering me to stay up with you and watch cartoons and Disney films to try and take your mind of the birth-" 

"Don't talk about that movie!" 

"Then when I try to go to my room to sleep you follow me, and when I offer to let you stay you kick up such a fuss about you couldn't possible sleep in my room. So I offer to come to your room to stay with you until you fall asleep. But no. That even isn't enough. You insist that I have to stay with you for the entire night. And in a rare goodness of my heart/sudden onset of insanity moment -I agree and then you try and make me sleep on the floor!" 

"I offered you a sleeping bag! I just didn't want to get eyeshadow on my pillows" 

"You make fun of my sleepwear-" 

"It's a panda onesie!" 

"And now you are trying to assault me!" 

"Patton wouldn't call it assault," 

"You wouldn't have tried to make Patton sleep on the floor. Look I'm actually trying to be nice here and you know that's not my thing. But dammit I draw the line spooning." 

Princey huffed and rolled over so he was facing away from Anxiety "Fine. Whatever. I wasn't trying to anyway. And why don't you go back to your room then if it's so terrible here, I don't need you." he lied. 

Anxiety stayed quite and continued to stare at the ceiling. Maybe - maybe he should leave? Princey definitely had started acting more like his usual self when they came back to this room. Maybe the room had given him more confidence? He was a nervous wreak when they were in Anxiety's room. He was right there was no way he could have slept in there. 

Anxiety sat up. 

Princey immediately rolled back over to face him, "No!" 

Anxiety jumped, "Wha-"

"Oh for the love of glitter glue - Virgil please don't go!" Princey begged sitting up in bed to face Anxiety, "I need someone - I need _you_ to stay, please. I-I can't get those images from that stupid documentary out of my mind. That movie was the most terrible thing I have ever seen or Thomas has ever seen and it's even worse than the most terrible thing I or Thomas has ever imagined. Please, please stay. I'm sorry that this is all just a bother for you. And I'm sorry that I tried to make you sleep on the floor, I-I just didn't want to seem so desperate and pathetic when you told everyone about this tomorrow. Please just stay, I promise I won't try and touch you again."

Virgil sat there dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say. 

Princey didn't know how to take the other sides silence either. He thought he was pausing before leaving for his own room. So Princey decided to keep rambling. 

"Anxiety please? What more do you want me to say? That I'm a fraud - all those times that I boasted that I was so brave and fierce but look how scared I got from a movie - that Logic choose. And not only did I get scared but I cried too. And Logic didn't. And Patton didn't either. And all of you will probably never let me live it down. And not only that but I couldn't even sleep on my own after it. And - and -and," suddenly Princey burst into tears.

Anxiety grabbed the other by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Shh, shh I'm sorry, it's okay, I'm here I'm not leaving, it's okay," 

"Oh Anxiety it was awful." 

"Shh, its over now," 

"The human body is disgusting. Birth- birth is just terrifying," 

"I know, I know." 

"Logic is a freak. How could he watch that and not even flinch or look away."

Anxiety chuckled at that. 

"And-and what was happening in that movie, that happens to women all over the world every single day. There probably hundreds of women in labour right now. And the majority of them have gotten into that state voluntarily. Some of them even choose to have birth without painkillers. And then there are women who have gone through labour and then they want to have another baby! Virgil I am supposed to be a hero! I exist to protect the citizens of the world from harm and end suffering. How do I protect people from pregnancy!"

"O-kay, Roman this conversation is starting to take a weird turn here," muttered Anxiety awkwardly patting Princey on the back. "How about we lie down again now and you stop talking - I mean try to get some sleep?" 

The two laid down, Anxiety still hugging Princey and patting him. Princey was still sniffing from his tears.

"I know - I can make the world gayer! Then there would be no pregnancy, everyone would have to adopt."

"Oh god Roman just shut up. Please just think about something else. Try counting sheep." 

"Um, no. The last time I did that - something went wrong - I'm not sure but I think I somehow activated daydream mode while I was counting and ... well you remember that sheep that Morality found in the bathtub?"

"You were responsible for that? Princey we all didn't believe Morality when he said he just found him there!" 

"Well um sorry." 

Suddenly Anxiety had an idea. It wasn't a very nice idea but;

"Well if you can't take your mind off the birthing movie by thinking about nice things, how about you do what I do and think about all the other bad things to come," 

"What!?!" 

"For example, all the things Logic can make you do now that you lost your bet," Anxiety grinned wickedly. 

Princey stopped sniffling and froze. Oh no, he had completely forgotten about that. 

"Just think about it Princey, all the things Logic could make you do: he could make you wear a necktie, make you set up all your stuffed toys for a tea party but instead give them a lecture, tell you to tell Thomas that he should listen to all of his ideas instead of yours for the videos that week, make you wear black, ban you from Instagram, make you use generic shampoo, make you sing only PG 13 songs - um Princey you okay?"

Princey had started crying in earnest again.

Anxiety felt guilty. He was only kidding. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring up the lost bet consequence while Princey was still upset from the movie.  

"Hey come on, I was just joking Prince, I'm sure Logic won't get you to do any of that stuff," lied Anxiety. 

But Princey had just imagined something much much worse. 

"Wh-wh," he stuttered. 

Anxiety held him tighter to try and reassure him. 

"WHAT IF HE MAKES ME WATCH THAT MOVIE AGAIN!" shrieked Princey. 

"Oh come on Princey, Logic isn't that heartless, he wouldn't do that." 

But it took at least another 2 hours for Virgil to get Roman to stop crying and it was only after he agreed to let Roman spoon him was the distressed royal able to get to sleep. Virgil would never admit it to anyone but falling asleep with someone spooning him was actually quite nice. 

 


End file.
